Never Let You Go
by PKWolf014
Summary: Toothless is racked with a night terror and Hiccup comforts him. (NO PAIRINGS)


**A/N: I was having a bad day and decided to torture Toothless. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Never Let You Go

A low snarl builds up in my throat as I sweep my gaze forward looking at the Dragon Hunters surrounding me and Hiccup. It was supposed to be such a stupidly simple flight around the near by islands of Dragon's Edge but turned into an ambush.

I'm trying my best not to panic.

Hiccup and Viggo are engaged in a small battle and have been for the last few minutes it's clear that Hiccup is losing and I can do _nothing but watch._

Everytime I start to move forward to assist in anyway another dragon hunter throws himself in my way, there's only two ways why it's like this: One, Viggo told them to get in the way and two: They're all incredibly stupid.

Either option is incredibly close to the truth but I'm still not sure what it is.

Clashing metal breaks me from my scattering thoughts and I turn my attention from glaring darkly at a dragon hunter in my way to Hiccup as he stumbles backwards his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead.

We should've grabbed Astrid before we left or told someone where we were going but nope-it's early in the morning and the brain just doesn't work like that.

My muscles tense as Viggo pulls his leg up and kicks Hiccup in the chest. There's a sickening crack as Hiccup stumbles backwards a strangled scream leaving his throat. Frustration and panicking rage boils in me and with a roar of anger I leap towards the dragon hunter in front of me tackling him to the ground and then jump over him heading towards their leader and the dragon rider.

I pump my muscles willing the three or four yards apart from us to close faster. Viggo lifts his sword as Hiccup struggles to his feet the stubborn young adult he is. Viggo grabs his shoulder and I can't see his expression but Hiccup's eyes flash with irritation before replaced by pain and horror and I stop in shock.

Viggo just stabbed him.

 _Stabbed him._

My shock slowly turns to anger. _How. Dare. He. Touch. Hiccup._ No one is allowed to harm him. No one.

Viggo steadies Hiccup's weak frame and I can almost see the crude smile working its way across his lips. "Hiccup Haddock the third," Viggo says voice slick, "It's a shame it really is, you fought a good fight. You lasted far longer than most, and now, I'm going to take your dragon and you are going to die here, alone, with nothing. You failed."

Hiccup gives a weak gasp for breath and Viggo releases him; the dragon rider promptly collapses.

Rage settles through me. I leap forward with a roar of fury towards Viggo's exposed back digging my claws into his skin and throwing him away from my other half and jumping over his prone form. I roar in anger letting my back arch and show them the threat I am. No one is allowed to harm Hiccup.

"Retreat!" Ryker roars grabbing his injured brother he and his party stumbling away from the war zone. A snarl escapes my lips but I turn looking back at Hiccup giving a soft croon. He looks up at me emerald eyes dimming as he bleeds out. There isn't any time and he and I know it.

He lifts up a shaking hand and places it on my forehead, "I'm sorry buddy," He gasps coughing slightly and winces. "Take care of...of Astrid for me." He pleads and I nuzzle him softly breathing in his scent, a smell that's distinctly Hiccup.

"I love you...Tooth...less.." His eyes slip shut and his limp hand slides from my face hitting the ground. No, no, no, no, no. Please no! Oh, why?! Hiccup's eyes snap open again and he lets out a scream. But he- I what? I nuzzle him softly, _It's okay Hiccup, you're safe, just breathe…_

I rip my eyes open leaping to my feet with a startled yelp. A dream? I scan around myself taking in the walls of Hiccup's hut on Dragon's Edge and the soft moonlight fluttering in from the window.

Was it just a dream?

I turn my focus to Hiccup's bed where his still form is located under a thin blanket. I move forward towards him softly hoping with every dragon bone within me that it was just a dream. His chest rises and falls as he sleeps.

Relief floods through me and I watch him sleep for nearly a full minute before seeming to notice my presence, Hiccup rolls over looking at me with tired eyes. "Hey," He greets. "Can't sleep?"

I shake my head and his eyebrows meet in confusion before he shakes his head his bangs falling away from his face. I slowly move my head forward and rest it on the edge of his bed. Realization dawns on his face, "Whatever it was, Toothless it wasn't real." He promises and I let out a whine looking up at him.

He's alive but I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep properly again. Hiccup sits up and I watch him asking a silent question with my eyes. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and grabs the blanket. Instead of answering, Hiccup grabs my wing and shuffles under it curling next to my side and letting out a soft sigh of contentment.

At that moment I realize how frigid his skin is. I stare at him for a moment before ruffling his hair with my breath and curling around him grateful for how well in tun we are. He knows I need to protect him and is letting me do that. I scan around the room for a moment checking for anything that will leap from the shadows and pose as a threat but nothing does.

I lay my head down and close my eyes not dreaming for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Aw! Hiccup and Toothless are so *Fangirl noises*.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
